Devil Plus Vampire
by zheil
Summary: At the start of their school life, Tsukune and Moka meet someone who becomes a friend of them and one willing to protect his friends. He carries many secrets with him but one thing for sure is that he is here to bring one exploding party in Yokai Academy


"Devil in the House"

A yellow bus made its way towards an unknown path, inside the yellow vehicle were two people.

One, evidently, was the bus driver. Dressed in his driver clothes along with a hat and a smoke in his mouth, the driver kept a very chilling smile as he continued to drive. What was weird about him was in fact that his eyes were glowing.

At the far end of the bus a young man laid on the back seats, that person had silver hair that reached his shoulders, blue eyes and wore a school uniform with the an additional blue coat along with bandages that wrapped his right arm, next to the man was a black guitar case. His name was Creed Eleison.

"its quiet surprising that you came to school, especially Yokai Academy"

"Me too, I never did like school and will never will"

"Maybe, but this school is way different that the last ones"

"I sure hope so, the last time I entered school there was a huge whole at the principal's office"

"Impressive"

The young man closed his eyes and began to remember about that day a friend of him gave him this mission

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_You kidding me right, Dante? Tell me this is a Joke" Creed placed his hands down at the table while Dante continued to read some magazines_

"_No kid, it's the truth, you're taking this mission since you're much younger and could easily blend"_

"_Blend? You know much I don't blend with people" he retorted_

"_But this aren't humans, far as I'm concern they won't even care"_

"_Come on! It already bothers me that I have to blend with monsters but I have to enter a freaking school too!" He paced in front of Dante's table as Dante continued to read_

"_Relax kid, if it was you're father then he'll get excited"_

"_Ok ok, so just give me the information and I'll go"_

"_Here" Dante gave him a paper which contained the mission's briefing. Creed soon placed the paper down and kicked the door open and left_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Creed looked at the guitar case just placed on the floor, it was giving him some back pains since he left and he didn't want to hold in his hands since it would get scratches from being dragged..<p>

Moments later, the bus stopped and Creed exited it. The bus driver gave him a few words that he considered both welcoming and a warning.

Creed walked towards the school with the guitar cased on his back, his wrapped right hand began to glow a little but stopped as soon as he reached the gate. He looked in front and noticed that the school looked more like something that came out from a horror movie.

He sniff the air swore that he could smell a lot of things humans can't handle, but he wasn't human. He yawned and rubs his eyes before continuing his walk towards the building.

As he continued his way towards the principal's office, he noticed that all the students were looking at him. He didn't bother wanting to know what they were thinking but as long as they wouldn't get on his nerve they were on the safe side.

"Salutation"

Creed looked in front of him and saw a group of people looking something at the middle, Creed would have ignored it but thanks to their number. The hall was completely covered, he sighed in frustration and pushed himself towards the crowd ignoring their groans and shouts.

He reached the middle and saw 3 figures, 2 males and 1 female. The girl had long pink hair and emerald green eyes, she looked scared as she watched the two males.

The first guy was very tall teenager with brown messy hair, he had some piercing on his lower lip and three earrings on his left ear. He lifted the other male with one hand as if it was nothing.

The last guy who was lifted had also brown hair but much darker and brown eyes. His face showed fear as he stood and watched the tall teen talk to the pinkish girl.

Creed quickly came behind Saizou and placed a hand on his shoulder while concentrating all his demonic aura around the tall teenager, Saizou felt the raw power coming from behind him and lost his grip

"Now now, argument at the start of the day isn't good" he walked in front of them and grabbed the two and placed them on both his shoulders, "I'll be lecturing this two for now"

He easily walked away from the stunned spectators, Saizou may have felt the dark energy coming from the new comer but that wasn't going to stop him, from getting what he wanted

"I never allow a nice woman like you to escape…"

* * *

><p>Creed stopped his tracks and dropped the two teenagers, "So both of you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine, thanks for the help" Tsukune said

"Yes thank you, I got a little scared" Moka added

"Just be careful, sometimes attracting to many crowds isn't good"

"May we ask who are you?"

"The name's Creed Eleison, pleasure meeting both of you"

"I'm Tsukune Aono"

"And I'm Moka Akashiya"

"Well Tsukune Moka, I'll be leaving now, I have to talk to the Headmaster, bye bye" he waved at them and turned around continuing his walk

"He seems to be a nice person" Tsukune commented

"And a rather strong one too, he carried lifted both of us without much effort"

"_Considering this is a monster school, it may not be strange_" Tsukune thought, "Anyway Moka why are you so friendly to someone like me? Even though I'm just a worthless mediocre guy…"

"Don't say that…to me you're not mediocre or worthless or anything Tsukune!"

"Huh?"

"Besides…"

"Besides?" Tsukune blushed waiting for the answer

"We're on blood sucking terms" Moka smiled white Tsukune fell down after hearing such a ridiculous reason, "be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood Tsukune, it's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

"WHAT AM I, FOOD?"

"Well…actually you know…that was my first time Tsukune…"

"!" Tsukune looked shocked

"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed Tsukune, that feeling…I'll never forget it" Moka showed such a sweet smile that Tsukune just lost his anger

"Moka…"

"I'm so embarrassed" she blushed pushing Tsukune very hard on a wall, "Let's have some fun, let's check out the academy"

"Y…Yeah" he answered trying to slowly remove his head from the cracked wall

* * *

><p>Creed sat on chair that was in front of the spot where the Headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, sat. Creed sat with his right foot placed above his left one, he rested his head on his left arm and waited for the man to talk<p>

"I think this is the first time that I have someone like you here" he said looking at the profile paper he held in his hands. He placed the paper down and looked at the teen

"So Mr. Creed, I assume that you know your objective here"

"Of course but I'm not telling"

"Good, let's just make it the two of us"

The two continued their talk for a while before Creed bid the Headmaster farewell and began to walk towards the dorm. Creed went towards the dorm and began to sleep.

The next day Creed was preparing for school and he was already wearing his school uniform. He took his blue jacket along with a bag and went out. He was a little late since he wasn't feeling of waking up just a while back and there weren't any students left.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes before noticing Tsukune who was pacing back in fort with two luggage on both his arms.

"Hey Tsukune!" Creed called out making the boy looked at him

"H-hi Creed" the teen noticed the sudden shivering in his voice

"What's wrong Tsukune?"

Tsukune lowered his head, "tell me Creed, what do you think of humans?"

"Humans?" Creed placed his hand on his chin and began to think, "Well I can only say that humans are both good and evil, they can become your enemies while some can become your friends. I don't really hate humans only those who do evil things, not all humans are good and evil"

"You really believe that?"

"Of course"

"But what if I tell you that I'm human? Will you tell my secret?"

Creed approached the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Human or monster, I will never betray a friend"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Tsukune smiled about his answer and began to give a second thought about leaving, he then heard his name being called from afar and saw Moka approaching

"Well then I'll be heading to the school now" Creed then turned around and left passing Moka who he gave a smile while Moka smiled back

"Mornin! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy, Creed already went to school" Moka said but then noticed the sadness in Tsukune's face, "Tsukune, what's wrong?"

"I can't help it Moka, this school is just too scary, and I wanna go to a human school"

"_A Human one?_" Moka's eyes widened, "No Way! You can't go to some human school, I hate thos humans!"

"Huh?"

"When I was young, I went to a human school and felt so isolated since no one believed that monsters exist, it was so hard to fit in…But you said I was all right even though you found out that I was a vampire, this has been the first time since I didn't felt alone!"

Tsukune could only stood unmoving as Moka's words enters his mind, "You can't go Tsukune, let's study hard at this academy together…"

"If…" Tsukune started, "…if I said I was one of those humans that you hate would you still stop me?"

The revelation made Moka stopped in words and looked at Tsukune, "Huh?"

"I'm human…I am a human, thanks to some kind of mistake I ended up in here but I'm different from you"

"No way…a human couldn't be in here…"

Tsukune looked at Moka and saw a look he could say showed both shocked and fear. Tsukune had enough and turned around, "Moka…that look on your face was because you realized that I'm human, I asked Creed some questions the same but he wasn't bothered by it, he accepted who I was but that look its different"

"Wait! Tsukune…"

"Let me Go! You hate humans, right?" Tsukune shouted, "And excuse me from being a friend to a monster!"

With those words left, Tsukune ran straight to the bus stop. Without even caring as Moka shouted his name.

* * *

><p>Creed would have reached the school by now but seeing that there was no harm in being a late at the start of the school, he was sitting near one of the trees listening to some music from his headphones which was placed on his neck<p>

"It's kinda strange why Tsukune would ask those strange questions unless of course he's…" Creed smirked finally realizing what those questions really meant, "…of course"

"_Though, it's strange why a human would be here in school_, _but like I said I never turn my back on my friends_"

He then stood up and was about to leave until he heard a loud scream, he easily recognized who the voice owned and run towards the source, "_Moka!_"

* * *

><p>Tsukune stood in front of the transformed Saizou, his size grew and had the weird looking appearance. His hair became longer, muscles became larger and most of all his longue tong was sticking out from his mouth<p>

Saizou sent his arms fort towards Tsukune and sent the young man towards one of the grave stones, he crashed to the stones very hard making him bleed.

Saizou laughed as Tsukune was on the ground, "What's wrong wannabe Vampire! Did you not think that a rogue monster like me would challenge a so called vampire…You're too weak!"

He then went for another attack but as soon as his fist neared Tsukune, it was blocked. He scanned in front of him and saw Creed with his bandaged right arm blocking his punch.

Saizou prepared to use his other hand but Creed saw an opening and came forward punching Saizou in the gut. The punch sent the orc back who clutches his aching stomach

"Seems like I was a little bit late" he said looking at Tsukune who with Moka

"Creed…"

"Don't worry about me Moka, take care of Tsukune first, I'll handle this guy" Moka looked hesitant but agreed as she tried to do anything just to make sure Tsukune was safe

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for interrupting" Saizou ran towards Creed whose right arm began to glow black

"Come and try" the bandages exploded in a black light and showed one demonic looking arm. The bandages which was still connected to it was flowing along with the dark aura around the arm

He blocked Saizou's punch with his right palm and quickly crushed Saizou's arm before sending him towards the ground

Just as he was about to approach the fallen orc, both he and Saizou felt a sudden burst of Yoki behind him. He turned around and looked at Moka whose appearance began to change. Her pink hair became silver, green eyes turned red and her body became more mature.

One thing that Creed noticed was the Rosario which was always on her neck now gone and was on Tsukune's hand.

"_This power…looks like she's back…_"

Saizou meanwhile felt the burst of yoki and saw her transformation, "Just like legends, red eyes, silver hair and one intense energy! This is a super vampire!"

The new Moka looked at Saizou and smirked, "What's wrong orc, you…want me right? Just try and take me by force…"

Saizou felt his anger rose and then charged towards the vampire ignoring Creed who just stood silent with his arms crossed

"Know your place" Moka said and sent one strong and fast kick to Saizou's head sending the orc above. Creed took the chance and went towards Saizou, he grabbed the orc's leg and rapidly swung him around before sending him towards the ground.

"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength"

New Moka began to approach Tsukune but then stopped as she passed Creed, "I'll talk to you later"

Creed understood her and smiled as his hand began to be wrapped again with some bandages

"What's wrong are you scared of me?" she said looking at Tsukune, "Don't worry, this me who was not awoken from slumber for a long time is still tired and have no intention in harming you since your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self"

Creed approached the two and crossed his arms, "As always"

New Moka looked at Creed and smirked, "But you are still my favorite" she approached Creed and bit on his neck, Tsukune noticed how Creed was relaxed with being blood sucked. New Moka let go and looked at the two

"Until we meet again, both of you had better babysit the sentimental other Moka" she held the cross above her which sent a strange light making the two close their eyes

With the light gone, the other Moka came and fell towards Tsukune's arms. Tsukune was quick as he grabbed the unconscious Moka and saw how beautiful she was sleeping. He blushed as Moka's body was close to him

"You think you can carry her Tsukune?" Creed asked Tsukune who nodded, "Good, we better get you to an infirmary come on"

* * *

><p>The next day Tsukune stood in front of the school gates with his school withdrawal letter on his hands, he slowly held the letter with both hands and tried to tear it up<p>

"Morning, watcha doing?" Moka hugged him by surprise making him tear the letter in half. He watched as the pieces of the paper flew to the wind but he wasn't sad, he gave a smile as he watched the letter fly

**_Make no mistake, there's a lot of anxiety about this but…_**

"Thanks for yesterday Tsukune, my heart beats so hard when I'm with you…"

"Wow, early this morning and both of you are already on it…" Creed appeared sitting on one of the walls. His remarked made the two blush and was preparing to kiss but…

"I wanna suck your blood Tsukune"

"Nooooo!" Tsukune started to run as Moka followed him, behind the two Creed was following them with his hand place behind his head to make sure that the two won't get into more troubles

**…_I found something at this academy that's impossible to get anywhere else!_**


End file.
